Péchés & Vertus: Courage
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS]POV Draco. Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été courageux, c'est pourquoi il se meurt d'amour depuis quatre ans pour le célèbre Survivant, osera t il un jour lui montrer sa vaisselle?


**Auteur **: Artoung

**Disclaiming :** Pas à moi mais à JKR

**Rating** : T

**Paring** : Ryry et Dray

**Genre** : OS/Humour, Romance

**Note : **Voici un nouvel OS dans la série « péché et vertu » et comme je suis plus vertueuse que pécheresse (mais si c'est vrai), j'ai une nouvelle fois fait une vertu (Baddy a plus de péchés car c'est elle le MAL, vous voilà prévenus !). J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, c'est le cas de le dire mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu, tout petit peu, écrit quelque chose qui se rapproche le plus de la débilité qui m'accable. Pour tout vous dire, ce personnage de Draco m'a été inspiré par moi-même, ceux qui me connaissent vont hélas s'en rendre compte…

Bref, voici donc les fameuses définitions, les faire est un petit rituel entre nous maintenant.

**Courage (d'après mon dictionnaire)** : Force morale, bravoure qui dispose à affronter résolument le danger ou les difficultés.

**Courage (d'après moi): **Se compose en deux mots distincts : Cou et Rage. Tout le monde sait que le cou est ce qui permet de porter la tête et la rage est une maladie. On peut donc en déduire que le courage est une maladie mentale qui contamine surtout les gryffondors et parfois même quelques poufsouffles.

Les symptômes sont : une perte de la raison, pousser des cris tels que « allons y ! » « Hardi petit ! » « GO ! GO ! GO ! » « Pourfendons l'ennemi ! » « Mets la moi !» (cette dernière réplique est quand même dite les dents serrées).

Les gens atteint de courage aiment entre autre:

-sauver la veuve et l'orphelin (bon si le gamin n'est pas orphelin, le courageux se voit aussi obligé de le sauver même si ça le fait moins)

-saigner des litres de sang et faire croire que ce n'est qu'une éraflure

-trucider des mages noirs (mais hélas ces gens là ne poussent qu'une fois tout les 40 ans)

-se battre contre toutes sortes de créatures monstrueuses (plus c'est gros et plus ils aiment –pas de double sens ici, cela va sans dire-)

-aller en cours de potion sans avoir fait ses devoirs

-se faire soigner par Pomfresh sans même grimacer (et pourtant elle utilise tout le temps une potion dégueu !)

-insulter un groupe de serpentard alors qu'on est seul, désarmé, blessé et déjà en retard au cours de potion (oui, les courageux aiment le danger vous l'aurez compris)

Les gens infectés par cette maladie font plein d'autre chose encore mais je n'ai pas le temps ici de tous vous les écrire. (ma définition est déjà trop longue)

Heureusement que nos amis les serpentards sont immunisés contre cette maladie et permettent une fois de plus à la lâcheté, la sournoiserie et la facilité de triompher ! (merci pour eux).

Voilà vous savez tout, bonne lecture j'espère !

* * *

**Courage**

**(POV Draco)**

* * *

Le courage…

Je n'ai jamais été pourvu de cette qualité et n'en serai sans doute jamais pourvu.

Cela fait un certain temps maintenant que je regrette cet état de fait. Mais il est trop tard…Je ne suis pas né courageux…

Je suis né Malfoy. Cela ne veut pas dire que les Malfoy sont lâches, simplement que nous préférons la facilité.

Moi aussi, je préférais la facilité…jusqu'à lui.

Il faut dire qu'il est le type le plus compliqué de la terre.

Le plus compliqué mais aussi le plus captivant.

J'ai 22 ans et il y a malheureusement quelque chose que je préfère à la facilité…il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Il faut dire que rien ne me prédestinait à tomber amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs au début tout allait bien, on se détestait allègrement tous les deux. Je haïssais tout de lui, sa façon d'attirer les foules, sa force, sa manière de me regarder comme si j'étais méprisable. Il se prenait pour qui ! Il était orphelin et ignorant, il aurait dû m'aduler ou au moins me respecter!

Oui, au début on se détestait et c'était parfait. Puis il y a eu la guerre et ma sixième année à Poudlard. Il n'était plus ma priorité à ce moment là, bien que j'eusse l'impression qu'il ne cessait d'être dans mes pattes. A ce moment là, Voldemort voulait la vie de Dumbledore contre la mienne et celles de mes parents. Ma priorité était donc de tuer Dumbledore.

Et bien entendu, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, Rogue l'a fait à ma place.

Et puis il y a eu l'année d'après, là encore je n'ai pas fait preuve de courage, j'ai suivi Rogue, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'Ordre et j'y suis resté, les aidant du mieux que je pouvais.

J'ai côtoyé Potter plus que je ne pensais pouvoir un jour en supporter et à mon grand étonnement, j'ai aimé ces instants là.

C'était une ambiance différente de celle de l'école. Une ambiance de peur car nous étions en guerre mais aussi une ambiance étrangement chaleureuse. J'ai aimé cette année passée à vivre aux rythmes de ses aventures. J'ai aimé le voir rentrer le soir, épuisé, dans la grande maison des Black, accompagné comme toujours de Weasley et Granger. Je vivais quasiment dans cette maison, enfin ce manoir, avec la majeure partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Blaise, Pansy, Greg et Vincent nous avaient rejoins dès le mois de décembre.

Potter était préoccupé par les horcruxes, trop pour même songer à notre haine réciproque. Alors, sans trop savoir comment, nous avons cessé de nous détester. Lui, n'avait qu'une sorte d'indifférence froide envers moi et moi je commençais tout juste à ressentir autre chose.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui cette année là.

J'ai commencé à le regarder plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Je dévorais des yeux chacun de ses gestes, de sa façon de s'asseoir, à celle qu'il avait de boire son café le matin, en passant par sa manière de passer la main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il était fatigué ou irrité, je me rendais compte que j'aimais définitivement tout ce que je voyais.

Puis bientôt le regarder n'a plus suffi. Je me suis mis à rêver de lui.

Je l'ai imaginé nu. Souvent. Très souvent.

Et nous faisions l'amour dans mes rêves. Souvent. Très souvent.

J'ai tremblé pour lui lors de la bataille finale.

J'ai pleuré de soulagement lorsque tout fut terminé. Il avait vaincu.

Il est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je l'aime.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a près de quatre ans de cela, nous sommes restés plus ou moins en contact. Il est devenu très ami avec mes amis. Je suis devenu très ami avec les siens. A croire que la guerre rapproche les gens.

Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il garde cette distance polie. Je le comprends. Je n'aimerais pas non plus être mon ami.

Je ne cherche pas spécialement non plus à l'approcher. Je ne veux pas de son amitié. Je le veux lui.

Tout ou rien. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne.

« - Allez Dray ! Cesse de ruminer tes sombres pensées et viens danser ! »

Je lève la tête vers Pansy et regarde brièvement la piste de danse. Je détourne les yeux, dégoûté et replonge à la contemplation de mon verre de Whisky pur feu. Cela va bientôt faire une demi-heure que Potter danse avec une sorte de type sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée pour adultes.

Le genre brun, ténébreux, qui pue le sex-appeal à cent kilomètres. Le genre qui donnerait faim à un anorexique. Et Potter n'est pas réputé pour rester à la diète. Le genre qui me ferait presque douter de mon propre charme.

Je hais ce genre de type.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Un repas sympa chez Granger et Weasley suivi d'une sortie dans la boîte sorcière la plus cotée de Londres, en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait d'autres boîtes sorcière dans le coin pour comparer.

Bref jusque là, la soirée était parfaite, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à le regarder, enfin discrètement, cela va sans dire. J'ai même discuté avec lui. Enfin pas tout à fait, disons que je discutais avec Weasley et que Harry discutait aussi avec Weasley. Et à un moment j'ai dit : « Non, vraiment, je pense que le brochet est meilleur que le colin, surtout cuit en papillote » et là Harry a dit « Oui, je suis de ton avis Draco. » et il m'a souri.

Si j'avais été courageux, j'en aurais profité pour lancer une autre discussion mais je ne le suis pas. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il commence à me parler, je me suis enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme et j'ai repensé au sourire qu'il venait de me lancer et je me suis aperçu que mon traître de cœur battait plus vite.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés en boîte et là, il danse avec Mister Sexy et moi, je reste assis comme un con à notre table et j'essaie de vider la bouteille de pur feu. C'est ma foi, une occupation comme une autre.

« -Allez Dray ! » reprend Pansy. « Viens t'amuser pour une fois ! A chaque fois qu'on sort, c'est pareil ! Je me souviens au lycée, tu étais le premier sur la piste et c'était brûlant ! Je veux revoir ça avant d'être vieille ! »

Elle me fait son regard suppliant mais je reste de marbre.

« - Danser ne m'intéresse plus. » je réplique.

Elle a l'air clairement sceptique et je décide d'arrêter de me dandiner au rythme de la musique sur ma chaise pour avoir l'air plus crédible.

En fait, je n'ose pas aller danser de peur de le perdre les yeux et c'est toujours ainsi, il faut dire que Harry, Greg et Hermione, dès qu'on entre en boîte ne quittent quasiment pas la piste avant la fin. Blaise et Ron dansent que sur les chansons qui leur plaisent et aussi, pour Ron, quand quelqu'un commence à coller un peu trop Granger. Et Pansy s'arrête de temps en temps quand ses chaussures hors de prix lui font trop mal ou quand l'appel du Malibu Coco se fait trop fort. Et moi, je reste assis, je garde notre table, je regarde Potter faire mumuse avec ses nouveaux amis et je serre les dents.

Je serais plus courageux, j'irais moi aussi sur la piste de danse et Potter comprendrait ce que c'est que de posséder un déhanché capable de faire baver les foules!

Je vide mon troisième ou mon quatrième verre de Whisky. En temps normal, je n'aurais même pas bu mon premier étant donné que cela ne fait que quarante minutes que nous sommes là. Mais normalement, Potter ne danse pas comme ça avec un inconnu. Enfin, il danse parfois avec des inconnus mais jamais en se frottant de cette façon scandaleuse.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre…

Je quitte la piste des yeux pour me resservir et je grogne des malédictions à l'intention de tous les mecs sans cœur qui piétinent joyeusement ceux des honnêtes gens !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de porter mon verre à nouveau plein à mes lèvres que quelqu'un arrive à toute vitesse et s'assied quasiment sur moi, commettant presque le crime impardonnable de me faire renverser mon verre sur ma sublime chemise Tristan Nior, une chemise sorcière unique et hors de prix ! Mais heureusement que j'ai un sens de l'équilibre tout à fait maîtrisé et que j'arrive à éviter la chute de la moindre goutte de liquide ambré.

Je pose mon verre, pour plus de sécurité et me tourne d'un air agacé vers Blaise car il n'y a que lui pour tomber sur les gens avec si peu de délicatesse !

Le problème c'est que mes insultes restent coincées dans ma gorge et mon geste pour virer la jambe droite de l'importun encore sur mes jambes reste suspendu.

Ce n'est pas Blaise qui vient de quasiment s'avachir sur moi, c'est Potter !

Avant que j'aie le loisir de demander la moindre explication, Potter se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je suis trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. La bouche de Potter bouge sur la mienne qui reste ostensiblement fermée. Par contre, mes yeux eux, sont grands ouverts. Puis avec une rapidité surprenante la bouche de Potter glisse sur ma mâchoire et puis dans mon cou.

Et là, ma seule réaction est de trembler violemment. Je suis encore complètement tétanisé pour faire autre chose. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson qui vient de comprendre qu'on lui a fait quitter l'élément aquatique dans le but de se faire prendre en photo à côté de son kidnappeur souriant avant de se faire cuire et bouffer à la broche ou en papillote.

La bouche de Potter continue l'exploration de mon cou et je sursaute lorsqu'il mordille le lobe de mon oreille.

« - Joue le jeu, je t'en prie Draco. » me murmure-t-il d'une voix suppliante avant de remordiller ma pauvre oreille.

Et c'est à ce moment là, honte à moi, que je gémis.

« - Oui, c'est parfait comme ça. » me murmure alors Potter. « Continue de faire semblant. »

Je gémis encore parce qu'il vient de se glisser sur mes genoux et qu'il reprend ma bouche comme s'il était en manque d'elle. Je suis complètement déstabilisé et je ne comprends rien. Mais ma bouche s'ouvre, sans ma permission et Potter pénètre lentement sa langue à l'intérieur, sans ma permission et mes mains se glissent dans les cheveux de Potter toujours sans mon autorisation et là, je comprends que Potter est en train de me donner le baiser le plus moite de mon existence.

Je fonds à vu d'œil, j'ai chaud, très chaud, tout devient moite en moi, à cause de ce baiser, mes mains, mon cœur et aussi à mon plus grand embarras, mon sexe…

Je ne vais quand même pas venir de cette façon ?

Je suis moi-même étonné de ma réaction physique et je tirerais presque mon chapeau à Potter pour être arrivé à ce résultat en si peu de temps. Mais à la place je prie plutôt tous les dieux que je connais et même les autres pour que Potter ne se colle pas plus contre moi, sinon il va forcement sentir l'état d'excitation dans lequel il m'a mis.

« - Ainsi, c'est donc ton petit ami. »

La voix amusée parvient à mes oreilles mais je continue d'embrasser Potter puisque de toute évidence elle ne s'adresse pas à moi.

Mais Potter s'arrête et un minuscule mais ô combien embarrassant gémissement de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« - Oui. » répond Potter. « Voici mon petit ami, Draco. Draco, je te présente Anthony. »

Je me tourne encore un peu perdu vers le type qui vient de nous interrompre et je reconnais Mister Sexy. Je me crispe sur mon siège et Harry toujours sur moi, me regarde d'un air suppliant.

Mister Sexy sourit avec sensualité et c'est alors que je remarque les canines pointues de mon vis-à-vis et que le mot vampire s'inscrit en lettre de feu dans mon esprit.

Je comprends alors la situation en un clin d'œil. Potter et le suceur de sang ont dansé mais Potter n'avait sûrement pas capté que son partenaire était un vampire. Et quand il a enfin compris, il a dû s'inventer un petit ami pour que l'autre laisse tomber et comme l'autre n'a pas voulu lâcher l'affaire, ce qui est compréhensible, Potter m'a repéré assis à ne rien faire et s'est dit « Tiens ! Et si je me servais de Malfoy comme roue de secours ? » et il s'est jeté sur moi !

Je serre les dents, s'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est bien qu'on se serve de moi ! Le vampire s'assoie à côté de moi et Harry ne quitte pas mes jambes. Il devient lourd, le gryffi !

La seule bonne chose dans ma réalisation de la situation c'est que ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et mon érection a fondu comme neige au soleil.

« - Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » demande l'autre.

« - Trois ans. » répond Harry, avant que je puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

« - Et tu laisses ton petit copain se trémousser comme ça avec d'autres types ? Vous devez être un couple libéré. J'adore ça… »

Dents pointues sourit encore et son regard glisse sur moi alors qu'il se lèche la lèvre inférieure.

« - Nous ne sommes pas un couple libéré ! » s'exclame Potter. « Je suis très exclusif et Draco aussi ! »

« - C'est vrai ça ? » me demande le vampire avec un clin d'œil.

Je peux presque imaginer le plan de ce type pour ce soir. Une petite partie de cul à trois, avec s'il s'y prend bien, un repas gratuit. A croire qu'on ne leur a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. C'est ça qui m'énerve chez les vampires, ils mélangent tout sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont plus aucune conscience.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. » je réponds enfin de mon ton le plus froid. « Harry ne supporte pas de me voir dans d'autres bras. Il devient jaloux et me fait sans cesse des scènes avant de me supplier de lui pardonner. »

Potter fronce les sourcils et je souris innocemment. Je veux bien le sortir des griffes de Dracula mais autant en profiter pour me venger en même temps et le faire passer pour un naze.

« - Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » demande le vampire vraiment sceptique.

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement et Potter lève les yeux au ciel devant mes gamineries.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que nous formons un mauvais couple ? » je questionne, curieux.

« - Non, vous êtes très beaux tous les deux. C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas l'air très accro à ton petit brun alors que lui ça se voit qu'il est fou amoureux. »

Je suis à deux doigts de rire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Potter pâlit. Le vampire décidément se trompe complètement. S'il savait qu'en réalité c'est moi qui suis fou amoureux et Potter qui s'en balance.

Mais je n'ai rien le temps de répliquer que Potter m'embrasse de nouveau avec une sorte de rage.

Et je me sens lui répondre avec la même rage. Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Il y a deux secondes, je lui en voulais à mort et là je me jette sur lui !

J'ai horreur de ce qu'il est en train de faire de moi.

Il se sert de moi.

Et moi, je le serre contre moi.

Plus, toujours plus.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et il se cambre encore.

Alors je fais la chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Je descends mes mains en bas de son dos et je les passe en dessous de son t-shirt. Je touche sa peau et je perds l'esprit. Il halète lorsque je l'oblige par une pression à s'approcher encore contre moi.

Cette fois nous gémissons tous les deux parce qu'il vient de se frotter contre mon érection.

Merlin ! C'est trop bon ! Il ondule sur moi à présent et à chacun de ses coups de reins, je perds un peu plus la tête. Je halète, je grogne, je frémis et je l'embrasse encore et encore.

Je n'arrive pas à me détacher plus d'une seconde de cette bouche, juste le temps de prendre une brève inspiration et je la happe à nouveau.

Et ses mains ! Ses mains sont au creux de mes reins et glissent toujours un peu, toujours plus bas.

Je prie pour que ses mouvements s'accentuent.

Et c'est ce qu'ils font et Merlin, c'est trop bon !

Il est tellement…

Oh oui, tellement !

O Putain encore ! Qu'il continue ! S'il s'arrête, je meurs !

Je voudrais qu'il ouvre ma braguette et qu'il glisse sa main dedans.

Je voudrais qu'il soit nu, qu'il n'ait pas son putain de pantalon pour que je puisse m'enfoncer en lui !

Je veux jouir !

Putain, j'ai besoin de jouir ! Ça vient ! Ça vient !

« - Accio, Harry Potter ! »

Ça part ! Enfin Harry part ! Mais pourquoi part-il ?

Je cligne des yeux pas très intelligemment alors que devant moi se trouve une Hermione Granger furieuse. Je remarque que Harry est maintenant assis de l'autre côté de la table sur la banquette en face et qu'il semble aussi confus que moi. Blaise, Ron et Vincent se marrent comme des baleines sur ma droite alors que Pansy et Grégory nous regardent d'un air choqué.

Dracula est parti sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Il faut dire que j'ai un peu perdu toute notion et que…

« - Merde ! » je souffle horrifié en regardant Potter.

J'étais sur le point de jouir devant tout le monde !

« - A qui le dis-tu Draco ! » s'énerve Hermione. « Je vous signale que si on ne s'est pas encore fait virer de la boîte pour atteinte à la pudeur, c'est parce que le videur m'a permis de tenter de vous calmer ! Ce n'est pas un baisodrome ici ! Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur vous et… »

Je n'écoute déjà plus ce que dit la folle furieuse. Je me sens comme le dernier des crétins et je n'ose même pas regarder Potter en face. Blaise se racle la gorge dans le but évident d'attirer mon attention, je le regarde d'un œil éteint et il me montre discrètement mon pantalon du menton.

Je rougis et remets les pans de ma chemise maintenant froissée devant moi dans l'espoir de cacher ce que de toute évidence tout le monde a vu.

Je suis aussi dur que la pierre et aussi gêné qu'une poule qui vient de pondre un œuf carré.

Et merde ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre. J'attrape la bouteille mais ma main ne se pose pas sur Whisky mais sur une autre main. Je sursaute et m'empresse d'enlever ma main de celle de Potter qui a, semble-t-il, eu la même idée que moi.

Il pousse un soupire de lassitude qui ne me plaît pas du tout et se sert à boire dans…

Dans MON verre !

Mais…Mais…Comment vais-je faire pour boire maintenant !

Le voleur de verre semble s'apercevoir de mon air outré puisqu'un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres et qu'il se met à boire avec une lenteur calculée au lieu d'écouter le sermon de sa meilleure amie.

Et moi, je le regarde boire, choqué de le trouver sexy alors qu'il fait un truc si banal. Et je commence alors à vraiment réaliser qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes, Potter était entrain d'onduler sur moi.

Merde…

Et il jouait une putain de comédie ! Tout cela était factice !

« - Calme toi Hermione. » interrompt enfin Blaise. « Moi, je trouve ça cool que Harry et Dray soient enfin ensemble ! »

Les autres approuvent vivement et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, me demandant vaguement pourquoi Blaise a dit « enfin ». Mais la voix impassible et neutre de Potter me sort de mes pensées.

« - Vous vous trompez, Draco a accepté de jouer le rôle de mon copain pour décourager un vampire qui m'avait, semble-t-il, prit en affection. »

Je lève un regard noir vers Potter. Comment peut-il être aussi flegmatique ?

Un silence incrédule s'installe dans notre petit groupe suite à l'aveu de Potter et c'est Weasley qui le rompt en lançant d'une voix amusée :

« - Ben, je ne sais pas vous les gars ? Mais moi, je trouve que Malfoy joue vachement bien la comédie ! »

Je me crispe alors que tout le monde ricane. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de devenir ami avec des crétins pareils ?

Avant que j'aie pu répliquer quoi que ce soit et envoyer en enfer ce rouquin stupide, Potter lance nonchalamment un : « Oui, j'ai bien _senti_ que c'était un acteur prometteur… »

Je suis cloué sur place, les autres se marrent, Weasley donne des grandes tapes dans le dos de Potter, même Vincent et Grégory semblent avoir compris l'allusion. Et Granger a un stupide sourire amusé ! Potter me regarde, comme si les autres n'étaient pas là, il me fixe et un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres alors que je sens la colère monter en moi.

Mon indifférence froide est en train de se fissurer au fur et à mesure que le sourire de Potter se prononce.

A-t-il oublié qui j'étais ?

Il croit peut-être que je n'ai pas senti qu'il bandait lui aussi ! Il croit qu'il peut bouleverser toutes mes certitudes, agripper mon cœur, créer un incendie dans mon ventre et se foutre de ma gueule la minute d'après !

J'avais oublié la haine mais à présent elle me vient par vague.

Je voudrais l'insulter. Je voudrais effacer de son visage son sourire agaçant.

Mais je ne fais rien de cela.

Je me lève sans un mot et attrape mon manteau.

Je me dirige vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible. J'ai besoin d'air. Je dois me calmer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, loin de l'assourdissante musique que la colère me quitte.

Je me sens las.

Très las.

« - Malfoy ! »

Je ne me tourne même pas, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille.

Je transplane avant qu'il arrive à ma hauteur.

J'atterris directement dans ma chambre, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je remarque que mes mains tremblent et je ne suis hélas pas assez bourré pour que cela soit à cause de l'alcool.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et après je passerai le reste de la soirée à maudire Potter.

Quoique ça je peux le faire dès maintenant.

Putain de balafré sans cœur !

O°O°O°O°O°O 

Des coups répétitifs et agaçants frappés contre ma porte d'entrée me sortent de mon sommeil. S'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est bien de me faire réveiller à une heure indue ! Je grogne tout en me tournant vers mon réveil…

Putain, il est six heures du matin !

Cette fois, c'est sûr, je vais commettre un fait divers ! On n'a vraiment pas idée de venir réveiller les gens à des heures pareilles !

Qui que ce soit, la personne qui tambourine contre ma porte va mourir.

Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je vais l'écarteler.

Lui faire bouffer son cœur.

Lui arracher les membres un par un, _délicatement…_

Et après je retournerai finir ma nuit.

Tout en répétant dans ma tête mon futur scénario, je traverse ma chambre, mon salon et ouvre la porte d'entrée, d'un geste presque rageur.

Mes premières insultes restent bloquées dans ma gorge. Sur mon palier se trouve nul autre que Harry Potter. Il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, t-shirt noir près du corps et pantalon de la même couleur, je parie que ce petit con vient juste de terminer sa soirée…Ses yeux verts me regardent avec étonnement…Il s'attendait à voir qui d'autre lui ouvrir la porte en venant chez moi…Blanche Neige et les sept nains ?

J'ai bien envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, d'une part car il m'a réveillé et d'autre part car son air idiot ne le quitte pas…Mais il se met à rougir sans aucune raison et détourne le regard d'un air gêné.

Alarmé je regarde ma tenue, avant de comprendre que je suis resté en caleçon. Je rougis, moi aussi et retourne précipitamment dans ma chambre pour enfiler un peignoir.

Quand je reviens, Potter a, semble-t-il, trouvé cela normal de rentrer et il se tient maintenant dans ma cuisine.

« - Mais je t'en prie Potter, fais comme chez toi ! » dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il se retourne et a au moins le bon goût de paraître gêné.

« - Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me laisser entrer et comme je veux absolument te parler… »

Il ressemble à un gamin pris en faute. Je suppose qu'il vient me présenter ses excuses pour hier. Je soupire et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Plus vite il parlera et plus vite il croira que cela ne m'a pas touché. Et tout recommencera comme avant…

Et finalement c'est mieux comme ça…

« - Tu veux boire un café ou autre chose ? » je demande parce que moi j'ai besoin d'un bon café.

Et lui aussi, on dirait vu sa tête de déterré.

« - Un café s'il te plait…C'est joli chez toi… »

Je hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que c'est joli chez moi ! C'est chez moi après tout. Mon appartement est un mélange de classe et de charme, comme son propriétaire.

Je mets la cafetière en route et bénis intérieurement une nouvelle fois cet appareil moldu tout en sortant deux tasses.

Et là Potter regarde mes tasses avec des yeux ronds. Et là je comprends que ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas mon jour.

J'essaie rapidement de reprendre _ces_ tasses pour les changer contre d'autres mais la main de Potter bloque mon poignet.

Il prend une des tasses et la regarde sous toutes ses coutures puis ses yeux se posent sur moi.

Je voudrais m'enfoncer dix pieds sous terre ou mieux…je voudrais n'avoir jamais acheté ces tasses Harry Potter.

Mais elles sont là…avec un Harry Potter qui vole magiquement tout autour de la tasse dans son sublime habit de quidditch en poursuivant son vif d'or. Et puis à l'intérieur marqué en lettre d'or _« De bon matin, pour être aussi vif que Harry »_

J'ai les bols qui vont avec…

Enfin pour le moment je n'en ai pas…de bol. Pour commencer, il me voit à moitié à poil et échevelé et puis je l'agresse et enfin quand je décide de faire preuve de politesse, il voit mes tasses à son effigie…

Mais elles vont tellement bien avec la table de ma cuisine…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que si j'avais la moindre chance avec Harry Potter je viens de tout gâcher en même pas cinq minutes.

Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un record et ça n'a rien de rassurant.

« - On m'a offert ces tasses, je mens effrontément, et je suis assez poli pour ne pas refuser des présents, même de si mauvais goûts. »

Alors que je me suis presque battu avec un autre gars pour les avoir…

Mais il faut dire qu'elles vont si bien avec la table…

« - Ah, dis simplement Potter, je préfère les bleues moi… »

Les bleues ? Elles existent en bleu ? Mais il se trouve justement que les murs de ma cuisine sont bleus !

« - Je n'en ai pas. » reprend-t-il. « Mais Ginny a toute la collection chez elle, avec les bols et les assiettes aussi… »

Je m'en moque, moi aussi j'ai les assiettes.

« - Bien Potter, je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me parler de vaisselle ! » dis-je pour masquer ma gêne.

Qu'il parle et qu'il me laisse mourir dans ma honte !

« - Je…Non en effet. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses à propos d'hier. »

« - Je vois. »

Ma voix est devenu froide et j'ai bien envie de lui casser une des tasses sur sa sale tête de balafré. Mais je ne le fais pas, d'une part car mes tasses n'en méritent pas tant mais aussi car il vient de plonger ses putains d'yeux verts dans les miens.

Et il a des yeux avaleurs de pensées…Alors je ne pense déjà plus à rien.

« - Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû me servir de toi comme ça… »

« - …En effet. »

Je ne suis plus dans la conversation là. Je suis simplement en train de m'abreuver visuellement de Potter. Et il semblerait que j'aie clairement soif. Ce n'est pas grave, il suffit juste que Potter ne s'en rende compte de rien et surtout qu'il n'arrête pas de me parler avec sa voix délicieusement rauque…

« - Je me rends bien compte que j'ai agi comme un connard… »

« - En effet… »

Je n'avais jamais remarqué…Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas remarqué ça avant ? Il y a plusieurs verts dans ses yeux…et ça brille, ça brille…

« - Je n'ai cessé de penser à ça toute la nuit…J'ai passé mon temps à marcher sous les étoiles pour rassembler du courage… »

« - En effet… »

« - Tu ne m'aide pas trop là. » continue-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Ce que je veux te dire c'est que si je regrette de m'être servi de toi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé… »

« - En effet… »

« - Ouais. » dit-il, de plus en plus gêné. « Je sais tu as senti que j'étais excité…Je…C'est parce que tu me fais perdre la tête…depuis si longtemps… »

« - En effet… »

Je vois Harry se lever, l'air triste, et je réalise que je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il a dit.

« - Bien. » sourit-il piteusement. « Je ne t'embêterai plus…Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille… »

« - En ef… »

Mais attend, qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il faut que je sois au courant de quoi ?

Je voudrais le retenir mais il referme déjà la porte derrière lui. Et je reste comme un con devant ma porte d'entrée.

Incapable de le rattraper.

Incapable de lui dire que si je ne l'ai pas écouté c'est parce que je le regardais.

Je suis juste capable de resté planté là, sachant très bien qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose d'important.

Je suis si lâche…

Je suis si lâche !

De rage contre moi-même, je donne un coup de poing contre la porte mais celle ci s'ouvre au dernier moment et mon poing heurte violemment la tête de quelqu'un…

Merde, Potter !

Il est à terre et grimace de douleur. Sa lèvre inférieure semble avoir déjà doublé de volume et elle saigne.

Tout en me traitant de con, je me précipite vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il s'éloigne vivement, comme s'il avait peur que je l'attaque encore…

Bon, je l'avoue, sa réaction est légitime.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé ! » je m'exclame en le rattrapant enfin. « C'est la porte que je voulais frapper, pas toi ! »

Il me regarde, clairement sceptique puis regarde la porte et se relève enfin sans mon aide. Il a l'air furieux, il ouvre la bouche sûrement pour m'insulter et la referme immédiatement.

« - Attend Harry, rentre, je vais te passer des glaçons, de la pommade, du désinfectant, de l'antidouleur ! »

Cette fois il essaie de sourire mais ne peut que grimacer.

Merlin, j'ai tué le sourire de Harry Potter !

Harry entre finalement et je cherche déjà fébrilement dans mon placard à pharmacie en me traitant toujours de tout les noms, mais une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner.

Il ne dit rien et je suppose que c'est parce qu'il a mal. Je regarde sa lèvre et grimace moi-même…et d'une main tremblante je touche sa blessure du bout des doigts enfin je le voudrais mais sa main, encore une fois, attrape mon poignet. Et je reste comme un con avec mes doigts à deux millimètres de ses lèvres.

D'ailleurs ses lèvres remuent et aucun son n'en sort…

Pourtant…

Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il vient de dire _« Touche-moi avec tes lèvres »_

Mais ça ne peut pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Pardon ? » je demande d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Mais il ne répète pas et à la place, il prend une boîte de pansements dans mon armoire et l'agite sous mon nez en faisant son sourire-grimace.

Merde ! Mes pansements Harry Potter !

« - On me les a donnés aussi. » je marmonne en lui arrachant la boîte des mains.

Son sourire-grimace semble s'agrandir et il se met enfin à parler mais sans trop articuler, comme un murmure.

« - J'ai fait demi-tour. » commence-t-il. « Parce que je voulais t'entendre me le dire vraiment… »

« - Te dire quoi ? » je demande ayant l'impression d'avoir loupé un wagon.

« - Euh…Tu ne pourrais pas me filer un truc avant pour nettoyer mon sang. » fait-il en essuyant son menton avec sa main.

« - Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi ! »

J'attrape une serviette propre et la passe sous l'eau. Je vois qu'il a l'air déçu par ma serviette d'une blancheur impeccable. Et oui, mes serviettes HP, je les range dans un autre tiroir, hé, hé, hé…mais il n'en saura jamais rien.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, je tamponne la serviette sur sa peau ensanglantée, essayant de ne pas faire attention à ses grands yeux verts qui me dévisageant.

« - Je suis désolé. » je répète sincèrement.

« - Pas grave. » murmure-t-il. « C'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas à rentrer sans frapper alors c'est toi qui m'a frappé… »

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » je marmonne. « Je fais des trucs complètements stupides quand tu es dans les parages… »

« - C'est vrai. » approuve-t-il. « Et j'aimerais moi aussi faire un truc complètement stupide. » rajoute-t-il en collant son front contre le mien.

« - Et quoi ? » je demande en sentant déjà son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« - Te dire que tu es magnifique… »

« - Ce n'est pas stupide ça Potter, c'est vrai… »

« - Que j'aime ta façon de me regarder de loin mais je préfère quand tu me regardes de près, comme maintenant…J'aime quand tes yeux se posent sur moi… »

« - Ah… euh… »

« - J'aime ta façon de m'embrasser et de me toucher, même si tu as fait ça parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix et parce que tu avais un peu bu… »

« - Et ben en fait tu vois… »

« - J'aime te voir le matin au réveil, avec ton regard assassin, tes cheveux dans tous les sens et ton boxer vraiment sexy même si un peu superflu… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et je pose doucement mes mains sur ses hanches…car là ce qu'il est en train de dire, je ne veux pas en louper une miette et mon cœur bat vite, très vite et j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

« - Et j'aime aussi le fait que tu collectionnes plein d'objet à mon effigie. » rajoute-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« - On me les a donnés ! » je martèle furieusement.

Et puis d'abord, la voix traînante est une propriété Malfoy !

« - Menteur. » souffle-t-il et il m'embrasse doucement.

C'est un baiser très doux et tout chaud…un peu comme sa main qui voyage sous mon peignoir l'air de rien.

Je n'ai pas encore vraiment compris ce qu'il se passe. Ce que je sais c'est que j'embrasse Potter, doucement car il a encore mal…

Quoiqu'il y a plein d'autres endroits où je peux l'embrasser avec plus de passion…

Tout un corps qui s'offre à moi.

Parce qu'hier, il a foncé et m'a embrassé…Parce que ce matin il a recommencé.

Je ne suis pas courageux.

Et Potter non plus finalement.

Lui, il est complètement imprudent…enfin heureusement qu'il est tombé sur quelqu'un comme moi…un esprit sain dans un corps sain…

J'espère juste qu'il a des capotes…

Parce que les miennes sont toutes de la marque Harry Potter…

Et merde, le lubrifiant aussi !

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et qu'elle vous aura un peu amusé...

A bientôt.

Artoung


End file.
